I'm tired
by laravengood
Summary: May is tired of drew always teasing her and making her feel bad about herself so she runs away from him after an argument, will Drew be able to confess and tell her the reason why he always teases her? One-shot for CS day!


**Hello everyone! Happy contestshipping day, hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

May's POV

I was running to the contest hall as fast as I could, I couldn't miss the opportunity to win my fifth and final ribbon, but I forgot to check the deadline the day before so I checked it when I woke up this morning only to find out that it was in fifteen minutes.

I burst into the contest hall and ran to the counter.

"I'm not too late to enter the pokémon contest am I?" I said giving the lady my contest pass.

"No darling you just made it in time" the lady said while taking my contest pass, then she gave it back and said "The contest starts at 3:00 p.m."

"Thank you" I sweat dropped "boy that was close"

Ï you want to become a top coordinator you'll have to take coordinating seriously and stop playing around" said a familiar voice.

"I am taking coordinating seriously! For your information I already have four ribbons" I said crossing my arms.

"Only four? Check this out I already have all five" he said arrogantly taking out his ribbon case and showing off his ribbons.

"Then if you already have five ribbons what are you doing here?"

"If you are that interested then you must know that I'm here to cheer someone who's going to win her fifth ribbon too" my heart dropped, his words still ringing in my head 'cheer someone who's going to win her fifth ribbon too' so he already likes someone else…I could feel tears wanting to come out, but I refused to cry in front of him, so instead I plastered a fake smile on my face and said:

"Well then, I'd like to meet her"

"No way June, why don't you prepare for the contest instead? You probably forgot to practice because you were too busy being a klutz, you know your luck is going to run out someday, and when that happens you won't even be able to defeat a magikarp"

Now I was not only on the verge of tears but angry too, I guess the fact that Drew liked someone else combined with him making fun of me made me more depressed, I couldn't take it anymore so I just let it all go.

"SHUT UP!I'm tired of you always making me feel bad about myself, can't you be nice only for once?" I said with tears flowing down my face "I can't take it anymore Drew" and with that I ran out of the contest hall with my heart completely broken.

* * *

Drew's POV

I was really shocked when I heard May say all of that, usually she would put on a confident face and say she would prove me wrong , but like she said, she was tired of me always making her feel bad, I didn't know I was hurting her.

"Good job Drew, you ruined everything" I said to myself

"You ruined what Drew?" said a familiar voice (A/N guess who)

I sweat dropped, I must have said that a little bit too loud "Hey Solidad, what a surprise to see you here, how are you doing?"

"Don't change the topic, are you going to tell me what happened?" The peach haired woman said

"Ummm yeah, let's go eat something first and I'll tell you the story"

"Alright then" Solidad said sighing

* * *

After telling Solidad the story she almost killed me, saying that I was way too arrogant and that I needed to stop hurting May's feelings.

"You will never get May to be your girlfriend if you keep hurting her like that" Solidad said crossing her arms

"W-what? I don't like May like that, S-she's just my friend, or at least used to be" when Solidad heard this she started laughing and said:

"Drew, you can never be just friends with someone you fell in love with" my eyes widened at what she said, was I in love with May? Then I realized it, I am in love with her, I remember since the first time I met her how her determination captivated me and how my heart wouldn't stop pounding whenever I thought about her, she has become really strong and beautiful over the past years.

"But now I don't think she will even want to be my friend, much less my girlfriend" I said with sadness in my voice

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You should go and tell her how you feel before it's too late? Solidad said pushing me out of the restaurant "good luck Drew, you'll need it"

"Thanks Sol"

"You're welcome, now get outta here" she said waving me off

* * *

Where could she be? I've been looking for her for almost six hours, I even looked at the contest but she wasn't there. What if she's in another city already? What if something bad happened to her when she ran off? What if- a tug in my pants brought me back from my thoughts, only to see that it was Roselia, o yeah I forgot that I brought her out of her pokeball to help me look for May.

"Rose rose se lia Roselia rose lia" translation: 'why don't you bring out Masquerain and Flygon too?'

"Good idea Roselia, they can help us look from the sky, come on out Masquerain, Flygon!" The red lights from the pokeballs materialized into Masquerain and Flygon "please help me look for May" My pokémon nodded and started looking through the sky, after fifteen minutes Masquerain came back

"Maaaa Masquerain" Translation: 'I found her'

I could feel my lips curving into a smile and relieve flooding through me "Alright then let's go" I returned Roselia and Flygon to their pokeballs and followed Masquerain to-the city's park? That's where she is? Why didn't I think of looking there before?

* * *

May's POV

I was sitting on a bench in the park, I wanted to be alone for a while, Beautifly was my only company, I still wanted to cry, but I guess there weren't any more tears left.

"Beautiflyyyy beauuu tifly" Translation: 'come on May cheer up' Beautifly hopelessly kept cheering me, I really appreciated her effort but it only got me more depressed.

"How can I cheer up Beautifly? He doesn't care about me, he probably went to the contest to cheer whoever that girl was, and besides it already has been more than six hours since the argument, if he cared about me he would have looked for me" with each word I felt like I was stabbing myself with a dagger in the heart and the little bit of hope I had left kept disappearing.

"Beautiflyyyy" Translation: 'May look!'

"Please Beautifly just stop" I looked up to see her, my eyes widened, she was dancing happily with a Masquerain, that Masquerain, could it be his? My eyes widened for a second time, all the hope that seemed to be lost came back when I saw the green haired boy, but instead of acting relieved I decided to act like I didn't care about him.

"Hello May"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as cold hearted as I could

"I need to talk to you, it's about that argument we had"

"Well if it's about that then I don't want to hear anything you have to say" after saying that I got up from the park's bench ready to go, but before I could go he caught my wrist, I wanted to get out of his grasp but it was really strong.

"Please May, I really need to tell you this" when he finished talking I looked up into his eyes, a big mistake, it was like his emerald orbs where hypnotizing me, and it worked.

"Alright then" I sighed and decided to listen to whatever he had to say, he released my wrist and said:

"First of all May, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm not asking you to forgive me because of today's argument but also because of all those times I said bad things about you and teased you, I thought that would make you stronger"

"So you only teased me because you thought that would make me stronger?" He nodded his head

"Thank you Drew" his eyes widened

"W-why? Didn't you said earlier that you were tired of me always teasing and hurting you?"

"Yeah, but thanks to you always making fun of me gave me the confidence to prove you wrong and work hard with my pokémon, thanks to you I have gotten this far"

"Well they say a rival can make you grow far faster than being taught by someone else, or in this case" he trailed off, his face turned scarlet and he looked away, running a hand through his hair "the rival which has been in love with you since the first time he saw you" my eyes widened, Drew loves me? That can't be true, what about the girl he said he was going to cheer for at the contest? Was he lying to me?

"W-what? That can't be true, what about the girl you said you were going to cheer for at the contest? Are you playing with my emotions now?" I said a little bit angry, my anger rose when he started laughing.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way May but the truth is that that girl was actually you, I only wanted to make you a little bit jealous" after he said that I felt relived but I still felt anger towards him, thanks to him I got depressed for nothing thinking he liked other girl.

"Thanks to you grasshead I got depressed because I thought you liked another girl" I said crossing my arms, he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist, his face was really close to mine, I could feel his hot breath tingling my nose and my heart pounding like crazy.

"Then does that mean you love me too?" My face was as red as a tomato by now, not only because of what he said but also because our faces were like an inch apart, I refused to look into his eyes, but from the corner of my eye I could see him smirking, how I hated that smirk, so to wipe it off I decided that instead of answering him I would close the gap between our lips, he was really surprised first but then he relaxed and started kissing back, after what seemed like years we broke apart because of the lack of oxygen.

"Does that answer your question grasshead?" Now I was the one smirking

"Yeah July, let's go, its gonna get dark soon and we need to arrive in the next city tomorrow morning for your final ribbon"

"First of all my name is May! M.A.Y.! And when did I agree to travel with you?" it's not like the idea of traveling with him bothered me but he didn't even asked me! Now he was releasing his Flygon

"Whatever April, let's go, and I decided that we would travel together since now you're my girlfriend"

"Y-you never asked me to you girlfriend!" I could feel my face heating up

"Alright then" he sighed "May, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said smiling

"Alright then, if you want to earn your fifth ribbon we have to go now" he said giving me a warm smile that I had never seen before, I felt special being able to see it, we returned Beautifly and Masquerain and got on top of Flygon.

"Hold on tight May"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we departed into the sky, I could see the sun setting and stars starting to appear into the sky. What started like a horrible day finished in one of the best days of my life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it:) this is my second story and my first one shot ever. Please R &R!**


End file.
